Rise of the Dragan
by TheUnrelentingOne
Summary: When a monster attacks Alfea, the Winx find that it is harder then it should of been, but when a strange guy saves them they became confused for one specific reason. He did it with wings! Now the Winx need to help out their new friend from the people that he fled from and will one of the Winx gain affection for him? All the canon couples (minus Aisha) Aisha x OC, (after season 4)
1. The wounded stranger

Rise of the Dragan

Chapter 1: The stranger

"Where am I" the young boy thought as he looked around the strange forest, making his way through the forest he came across a large lake. It was beautiful, crystal clear and fresh. He thought he might as well use this advantage to clean his wound before **they** could find him. Removing his shirt he begins cupping the water from the lake and rubbing it gently at the stab wound on his back, it had fortunately stopped bleeding awhile ago but it still hurt, after finally cleaning the wound he puts his shirt back on and begins to walk. He notices what looks like a turret of a castle just 8-10 minutes walk from here. Just as he starts his walk towards the castle an explosion is heard and seen from just behind the turret. It looks like he needed to get there in 5 minutes.

10 minutes earlier

"Aisha give that back right now!" Stella shouted clearly furious with her Androsian friend. Aisha instead only grinned as she continued to run away from the Solarian Princess's rage. She ran outside of her room into the main living area of the Winx holding a hand held mirror, Stella was hot on her heels, running around the expanse of the room the other members of the Winx were intrigued but the commotion. Bloom was sketching on a notepad, Flora was reading a book on rare flowers, Musa was listening to one of her many favorite songs and Tecna was busy tinkering with a device of her own creation when they all heard shouting. Aisha ran all the way up to the window with no where else to run, "Ok, I'll give you one last chance. Give. Me. My. Mirror!" Stella yelled as she leaped at Aisha only to be met with the ground. Tecna walked up to the scene unable to join in with Aisha in laughter. "Ok ok what happen you guys" Tecna asked between fits of laughter. "I just wanted to see how mad Stella would react if I took this" Aisha said gesturing to the mirror "And it seems incredibly mad" Aisha laughed again. The others walked up to the incident too, barely suppressing laughter. "Come on Aisha, give her back the mirror" Flora ordered. "Ok, sorry Stella" Aisha said as she went to help Stella up and give back the mirror. "Apology accepted" Stella replied but not after sticking her tongue out at Aisha. Aisha took offence and began to wrestle with Stella, the others just sighed "Aren't they meant to be the oldest of us all?" Musa asked "They are but they don't act it" Bloom replied. They were looking on at the hilarious scene when an explosion occurred in the courtyard. "What was that?" Aisha asked no one in particular. "I'm not sure but we need to check it out come one girls" Tecna stated, nodding they run out of their dorm towards the explosion.

The Winx arrive outside the dorms to find the reason for the explosion, in at the center was a crater which meant that something landed there. In that crater was a large four armed black furred boar like creature, it roared a hideous roar before beginning a charge at the fairies trying to stop it, Professor Palladium and Griselda were also there trying to contain the beast. Bloom started it off "Girls you ready?" Stella was the one to reply "You know it Bloom lets go!"

"Magic Winx, Believix"

As the transformation finished the Winx went into action, Bloom made first contact "Fire arrow!" she shouted shooting the attack at the monster blasting it in the back, Flora went in to immobilize it "Constricting Vines!" she yelled, at her call many vines burst out of the ground wrapping up the creature's legs so it couldn't move, Stella went for the face dodging two arm swipes as she did "Take this, Solar Storm!" she said blasting in the creature's face, Aisha went for a 'morphix wave' in its side and Musa went for a 'Sonic Blast' into its ear's. Tecna used 'Super prism to keep it contained, but it all went down hill when the beast broke free of the vines and the prism. "Girls, it seems to be stronger than it looks!" Palladium tells them; as the Winx continue to fight them finally see that they were losing to this creature as it went on in its endless rage. After a failed dodge from Stella resulted in all the Winx in a pile on the ground, Aisha slightly frightened speaks up "Uhh guys any ideas, because we really need one!" She was met with head shakes fearing the worst she covers her face as the creature begins to come down on them.

But it never happen when Aisha looked up once again she noticed the creature was standing 5 or so meters from their location in front of them was a guy who had his arms outstretched defending the Winx. He turned towards them giving a wink, they got a good look at his appearance just before he turned around, and he had shoulder length brown hair, Blue eyes and a normal build he also looked their age. He began to sprint towards the beast dodging it's fist as it pounded the ground, using the arm as an advantage he climbed up it like a ladder where he landed a good solid punch at the creature's snout before leaping off again. "Who is that?" Stella asked "Is he a specialist" Bloom asked too. "Has anyone seen him before?" Aisha asked as well. Musa instead only looked on at the strange guy as he fought the creature in a dream like state. The guy landed once again just in front of the Winx where he spoke "We'll it looks like I'm gonna have to transform" 'Transform? What did he mean transform?' the Winx equally thought. Their question was answered as they heard him shout something awfully…familiar.

"Magic, Believix!"

Everyone had to look away as the guy was showered in light, but as soon as it started it finished and what stood in the middle of it all was the guy who had changed dramatically, instead of the normal attire he had on instead he donned a sparkly amour set all mostly in silver and blue, he had on gauntlets with fingerless gloves, a chest piece with silver and blue pauldrons, boots that connected to Saba tons that went to his knees (leaving the thigh with only basic clothing) his hair had electric blue streaks in it and what was the most bizarre was his wings, they looked similar to Tecna's but the lower two looked the same as the top ones, they had a once again blue and silver pallet with lightning bolts and swirls as decoration in them. Everyone was shocked and confused at the guy with wings 'Was he a fairy? But he was a guy' the said guy began to fly around charging at the beast hitting it at every spot he could, "Storm shower!" he shouted firing a shower of lightning at the beast, it roared in pain fruitlessly hitting the flying guy "Is that the best you've got, rolling thunder!" he yelled blasting a literal rolling thunder burst which successfully knocks the beast to the ground. "Time to finish this, Final Spark Spear!" he launches a large electrical rod right at the beast where it makes contact electrifying it until it disperses into dust.

The guy lands on the ground staggering a bit, he knew he went over board with the last attack and now he was going to pay the price. He transforms back and collapses unconscious on the ground, the Winx and the teachers go over to him finding out that he indeed was out. Professor Palladium turns him over to see if he took any damage, where he finds a stab like wound on his back that looked recently cleaned. "Girls inform the nurse we have a patient, and then meet up with Griselda at Head mistress Faragonda's office. She needs to hear about this." "Yes Professor Palladium" the girls replied in unison as they went ahead to the sick bay. Griselda spoke with Palladium "Who do you think he is?" Palladium turned to Griselda "I'm not too sure but I do know he is powerful and that the Head mistress needs to know about what happened."

After the guy was in a bed resting with a patch over his wound, the Winx, Griselda and Palladium stood outside the Headmistress's office. They hear a "Come in" from inside and proceed to walk in one by one. After everyone was in and the door was shut Miss Faragonda got up from her chair and made her way to stand in front of her friends. "So tell me anyone what happened out there and who was this strange person I have been hearing about?" Miss Faragonda asked with a pleasant smile. Stella was the one to reply "Do you want the short version or the long version." "Well you see Headmistress a large creature landed in the courtyard and began terrorizing the young fairies who were there at the time" Griselda spoke with formality, Aisha spoke up next "Then as we fought the creature a strange guy protected us from its attempted attack" "A guy" Faragonda said intrigued, "Yeah he saved us then after landing a few hits he…transformed" Musa said next "Transformed you say" Faragonda's interest grew "What did he look like after he finished transforming? "Faragonda questioned "He looked like…well a fairy" Stella spoke up again. Faragonda froze she didn't move at all and it started to worry the others, "Headmistress are you alright?" Bloom asked, Faragonda spoke again but shock in her words this time "I didn't think I would hear from one again, not after what happened" "After what happened?" Flora spoke up for the first time during the discussion, Faragonda turned to the Winx and spoke only two words that chilled their spines "A disaster."


	2. The Dragan of Lightning

Chapter 2: The Dragan of Lightning

"What kind of disaster are you talking about Miss Faragonda?" Bloom was interested by this disaster that this guy that saved them was apparently involved with. Faragonda slowed her pacing down to stand in front of the others once more, sighing she spoke "I won't bore you with the details, but I will give you the gist of what happened" she paused briefly then spoke once more "You see some time ago before Domino fell, so basically before you six were born, fairies were not the only ones able to do things that you are familiar with, there were beings just like us, identical in fact, except for one thing they were male. They are called Dragans and no not those Dragons, to put it simply they are male fairies, they can acquire and use the same transformations we can, shrink down and use fairy dust although for them it's called dragan's blood. They even had schools dedicated to teaching young dragan's too just like us, everything was peaceful. But on a very dark day the disaster happened." Faragonda could recall the events and it still haunted her. "A powerful entity known as Torphin appeared claiming that he was the ruler of the Magic Dimension and any one who apposed him would be destroyed. Many magical beings tried to step up to him…but only fell further than they expected. His power seemed limitless but after countless attempts to destroy him several powerful Dragan's and Fairies managed to find a simple way to stop him and that was to banish him to another dimension that he couldn't break free of, but to summon a portal that strong to contain that powerful of a being would take as many dragan's and fairies as possible to open. So billions of fairies and dragan's went out into space to find Torphin and I was there during the ordeal. Most of the dragan's went ahead to open and hold open the portal while the fairies and the few dragan's left distracted the wicked entity. We all did our best to distract Torphin for as long as possible, and it worked, we managed to keep him busy until we could all muster a combined attack to blast him through the portal but the plan as you can tell didn't go down smoothly, in the end Torphin got one last upper hand and managed to drag all those dragan's in with him and they haven't been since." "How many didn't go through?" Tecna asked "About half a million, so 500,000 Dragan's were left which may seem like a lot but considering how many there were and how many fairies there are." Faragonda ended it there clearly upset having to remember something like that again, many of those dragan's were her friends and they were all gone. "So basically this guy is one of the remanding dragan's?" Stella looking confused "More like he was born from one of the last dragan's to survive" Tecna corrected. Faragonda sighed and spoke up once more "So you know about what happened to the Dragan's, but what we need to find out is who this young man is and why he is here. The beast isn't much more important I can always have Palladium and Griselda here to look in on that as for you 6 I want you to help this boy can you do that for me?" Bloom spoke for the girls "We sure can Headmistress you can count on us". At that moment the nurse entered "Excuse me headmistress he is awake" the nurse said "Ah speak of the devil, girls this would be a great time for you to speak with him" Faragonda spoke The Winx girls are shared nods and began to make their way to the nurse's office.

As the Winx reached the nurse's office they peek in to find the guy sitting on the end of the bed looking out at the window, slowly walking in one at a time the guy hears the movement and turns around showing him his appearance exactly as the description given earlier. "You were the fairies I helped before I collapsed" he said, "Yes hello" Bloom replied "My name is Bloom and these are my friends Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna and Stella" Bloom gestured to the girls Stella spoke up "And we are the Winx!" The guy gave a look that said he remembered something and then rose from his bed "So you are the Winx I've heard of" he stated "We sure are pleased to meet you…?" Stella went on as to ask for his name which he caught on and complied "My name is Jayden, Dragan of Lightning, nice to meet you all" He looked around the room but when he looked at Aisha she turned away trying to hold back a blush. Tecna decided to ask some questions "So Jayden can you tell us where you are from, why you are here at Alfea and anything else related to that?" Jayden gave a brief sigh "What I can tell you is that I'm from the planet Castus where I was taught how to use my powers by my father and mother, One day about three weeks ago I went on a simple vacation with some mild friends on another planet where I was captured and taken to who knows what that place was a prison or laboratory maybe both. But they did tests on me, my magic was suppressed by a collar so I couldn't do anything until I managed to go a little old school and pick the locks with what ever I could so I could escape. I took a ship docked at the facility and flew to a planet I knew could help me. Magix. I crash landed in a forest with the guards on my tail ones threw a large spear at me which as you can see hit me, I'm pretty sure it had a tranquilizer in it as I felt drowsy, I noticed your school so I walked towards it to get help and I ended up helped you with the creature, after that I wake up in here."

"You seemed to of had it rough" Aisha spoke up trying to cover her current blush. "Hopefully those guards leave soon, that way I can work out how to shut down their operations." Jayden thought "Why don't we help you" Flora suggested Jayden turned towards her clearly surprised at the offer "R-R-Really you want to help me?" The others nodded "Well I guess I should say thank you it really means it." Musa speaks up "What I'm wondering though is, you said that you learned about magic from your parent's right." Jayden confirmed it by nodding too "You may have been taught the general stuff but I think you could learn more here at Alfea." Musa wondered "Musa he isn't a fairy how can he!" Stella shouted at Musa to which she replied slightly aggravated by Stella's outburst "Actually he is, remember Miss Faragonda said that Dragan's are basically male fairies so him being a student here isn't a problem we get taught the same things, granted a few differences but that isn't mentionable." "She is right Stella" Aisha said "So do you want to learn here Jayden?" Jayden thought for a brief moment before giving a response "Actually yeah if that's alright with the Headmistress, I would like to get in on the really significant stuff about being a Fairy and Dragan." "Well it looks like we have a new student but where is he going to stay in a school full of girls" Bloom said, Aisha was quick to answer "He can live with us!" she practically shouted "Are you sure Aisha, he may feel awkward living in the same room as six girls, he could always stay with Palladium or Wizgitz" Aisha nodded "I'm sure, we do have that one spare bedroom in the dorm and it's away from ours so he won't be so close to us, besides he knows us better than any on here." The rest of the Winx agreed and Jayden accepted although nervously, he did feel odd about it but they seem like people he could trust and become good friends with so he went ahead feeling better than he has since he was kidnapped. As the Winx and their new friend made their way along the corridors they heard the sound of a ship landing in the courtyard. Stella made her way to the window to notice the all too familiar ship's design. "Girls the specialists are here come on!" Stella shouted running ahead "Come on Jayden you should meet them" Bloom said Jayden agreed and they began to speed ahead out to the courtyard to meet up with the Specialists.

Each of the Winx met up with each of their individual boyfriends (minus Aisha) and began chatting basic stuff like how each other are and such and such. Jayden looks over to Aisha who was standing by herself looking glum. Jayden walks up to her and asks her what's wrong "What's troubling you Aisha? Did your boyf…oh I know what's going on" Aisha looked up to him confused "You do?" He replied "Yeah but I won't say, I wouldn't want you to relive something like that" Aisha gave Jayden a brief smile, going back to the others Sky had caught on to Winx's new friend "Uh Bloom who is that?" Sky asked Bloom who looked behind her then back to Sky replying "That's our new friend that helped us out earlier Jayden" "Really? ok then" Sky replied back. The group made their way over to Jayden and Aisha who were chatting "Jayden these are the Specialists, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia and Timmy" They all gave either a wave or brief 'hey' which Jayden did the same. "Are you some kind of new specialist we haven't heard about yet?" Brandon questioned Jayden "No, I arrived on Magix via a ship after escaping from this insane asylum like place that did tests on me" The specialists shared a collective 'What!' before some of them started asking questions about the asylum and if they could help him in anyway. Jayden said that the Winx were already on the case about it but they were welcome to help out "I had no idea that there would be a place like that" Helia spoke clearly mad that a horrific place existed. "He is also like us" Stella piped up "Wait what do you mean like you? A fairy?" Brandon asked his girlfriend "Well technically, he's a Dragan which is a male fairy, he even has magic and can transform too" Stella rambled on "That's new in my books" Timmy spoke up "As much as that is interesting we really should look in on this facility and shut it down for good, Jayden let us know if you have any info that could help us as soon as you can think of any, come on you guys let's get going" Sky said Jayden replied "Will do" Brandon spoke lastly "I'm sorry ladies we cannot stay longer but we only have so much time before Codatorta calls for us goodbye" The Specialists left the courtyard as the Winx waved them goodbye. After they left Musa turned to Jayden "So let's help you to your new room Jayden"

Jayden could only blush and say "O-Ok"


	3. A male student at Alfea?

Chapter 3: A Male student at Alfea?

Jayden felt a little out of place walking through Alfea, the corridors were filled with students walking about; some were walking alone; others in groups that varied in numbers but most would turn to look his way and it made Jayden feel more and more uneasy. Even the Winx girls that walked with him telling him not too worry could not lessen how he felt at the moment, although he knew that stares were going to happen, so he sucked up the unsure feelings and instead looked ahead following the girls to the dorm.

Coming to a halt in front of two large turquoise doors Musa went ahead to open them, in which everyone followed in afterward. Jayden gazed around at the dorm's major living area; it was surprisingly not really girly (granted their rooms were a different story…except for Tecna's) Jayden found the dorm to be really pleasant. Finally walking over to one room with its door shut Tecna speaks up "This will be your room, we only really use it for a little bit of storage every now and then but I think your okay since it's mostly Stella's large collection of clothing…" Tecna was cut off when Stella rudely shouted "Hey, it's not my fault I can't fit all in my room!" Tecna just ignored Stella to continue speaking to Jayden "she would be happy to move it elsewhere, right Stella" Tecna looks over to the blonde princess who could only muster a pout and barely registered 'fine'. "Can I go in now?" Jayden asked "Sure it's your room now, make your self at home" Tecna replied happily, Musa in thought spoke up a question about something that everyone forgot to think of "You only have those clothes right?" she asked Jayden, in turn Jayden eyes widened nodded his head "I don't have any other clothes, completely forgot about that, I could only find these clothes while I was at the prison since my bag with all my other stuff probably was left with my friends." Stella getting back into a better spirit speaks up "Oh I can make you some, I'm more used to female wear but I know the specialist's casual wear well it won't very long at all, all I need from you Jayden is some measurements and I'm good to go" Jayden having gotten some hope smiled "Sure thing, but not right at the moment I'm just going to get settled in for a bit then you can measure me" Jayden replied, "Yeah sure thing, well see you in a little while Stella said followed by the rest of the Winx girls as they all left for their rooms, Jayden did the same but he failed to notice Aisha staring at him briefly before departing for her room completely.

A little while later the girls could hear music coming from Jayden's room, the six of them walked over to his room and peered through the partially open door to find Jayden seeming much more relaxed, sitting on a chair at his desk he was listening to some thrash metal while cleaning what looked like a large silver dagger with a dragon etched on the handle, Stella decided to go in considering she was going to at this time anyway. When she entered Jayden looked up instantly; with a snap of his fingers the magically conjured radio stops and he places the dagger on the table with the cloth. Stella stumbles over her words a bit before finally saying what she wanted to say "So i-is that one of yours" she asked pointing at the dangerous looking weapon on the table. Jayden turns to it before realizing the scared look in her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry yeah that is one of mine, weapons are a pretty big thing with me I just train with them often or do maintenance even in front of people who are not used to them without thinking sorry about that" he apologizes "Don't worry about it you aren't hurting anyone with them, at least I hope you won't, anyway I came to do your measurements is that ok?" Stella replies, Jayden simply nods at her question and she begins (although hesitantly) to measure all that is required to make clothes *Author note: I don't know anything about making clothes so don't expect anything great with Jayden's clothes or expect a sequence in which Stella makes them* as she finishes up Stella thanks him and she walks out at a brisk pace. The rest of the Winx were still standing their waiting for her to return. "You guys watched it all?" Stella said to the girls who felt bad about staying to spy. They all shared guilty blushes before Aisha decided to speak up "We need to stop spying on him before we do it too much to make him feel uneasy, we don't want him to feel that way right?" the others looked to one another before all agreeing, but not before Stella gave Aisha a snarky grin "Oh I'm sure **you** don'tmean that Aisha~" Stella said in a teasing tone "S-Shut up Stella!" Aisha nearly shouted with an ever-growing blush spreading across her face.

It was beginning to get late and naturally the girls and Jayden went to sleep, the sole boy in the dorm found the bed to be incredibly comfortable and ended up falling asleep pretty fast. Warping into his dreams he sees something he wished never to relieve again, chained to a vertical table Jayden could see the scientist performing the tests on him, resistance to his own element: electricity, how fast his aura can heal him from different types of physical weapons and taking samples of his blood were a few of the torments he received and while Jayden couldn't feel the pain in his dreams he still winced expecting to feel it land on him. He couldn't hear the voices much, mostly muffled talk about him and what they learned from my body and its capabilities to resist pain quickly, maybe they wanted to use that advantage to fight magical beings like him. But then he heard a name, a name that made him shudder remembering. Kasphis. It was the planet he was on, as he thought about it the scientist came back in the room with a clipboard nodding at a man that followed him to do something, the man rose a war hammer over his head striking it down on the still chained Jayden who suddenly woke up just before it made contact. In a sweat he picked up his phone (he got the phone from the school) and dialed Sky (got the number from Bloom if you were wondering) after managing to successfully get a hold of him Jayden told Sky what he remembered, "Kasphis, that entire planet is known to be shady and very unpleasant, you were really there? Man I'm sorry" Sky replied after the explanation. Jayden just sighed "Thanks, I did know Kasphis wasn't a nice planet but to be there was completely different to hearing about it and it was terrible. Anyway now we know where it is, what we need to do is get to the facility destroy any notes and documents that relate to studying magical pain and wound repair and imprison all involved with the program" Jayden stated "Yeah, when we get the approval to go on t this potentially crazy mission we can all go together and shut the place down. Anyway its late got to go Jayden I'll let the others no bye" Sky finished "Yeah seeya man" Jayden replied. Ending the call Jayden went back to sleep feeling much better having got on the right track.

The next day the Winx got ready for their classes, Jayden was forced to use his clothes from yesterday since Stella had only started making some for him, but he didn't complain. He had several classes were he was by himself which he did admittedly feel weird about, but he pushed through and managed to do well and the stares had decreased exponentially to boot. Jayden was feeling much better walking through the corridors at second break he decided he would do a bit of sword training just so he would feel even more at home. Going out to the courtyard he took a stance in the middle of the platform in the middle were he conjured up a medium sized sword that resembled Sky's laser sword but instead was more metallic. People began to stare at what Jayden was about to do, but he didn't care, he began picturing enemies around him and he began to go into action slashing and dodging and spinning his way around the platform attack the invisible enemies occasionally throwing a harmless form of his actual attack spells, while also leaping about to dodge much more outstretching attacks. The students watched in awe as the boy attacked with metaphorically well landed strikes on the invisible foes. The Winx were chatting as they began to walk out into the courtyard to notice nearly everyone out there was staring at Jayden. They ran over gob smacked at his performance (Aisha even more so), Jayden finished off his fighting with an aerial strike on the last foe's invisible chest, as he conjured the sword away and dusted his hands together he looked around to see everyone including the Winx were close to him …staring. "That was amazing!" a random student shouted "Does he have a girlfriend!" another one said, Jayden was feeling nervous again and decided to run away from the crowd so Stella (being the attention hog she was) could distract them so he could get away. Bloom and the others came up to him trying to make him feel better "If it makes you feel better, you were really cool" Bloom tried to compliment him, "Why did you run away?" Musa said "It's because I'm just really shy, I don't do large crowds all looking at me, normally when I'm fighting or training in front of a lot of people I zone them out and they aren't there when I'm concentrating so I never notice people staring at me" Jayden said with a low tone, Flora catching on to the word 'shy' decided to act "You're like me, although I've been better with it recently, but still, being shy isn't anything to be ashamed about you just have make sure it doesn't control you that's all" Flora said sweetly. "Yeah we all get nervous from time to time not as much as you but still even the attention hog over there gets nervous" Aisha says also addressing Stella in the background. "I guess you're right ok, lets get out of here guys, I need to let you know on some info about the prison as well." Jayden stated. The others nodded and they began to walk back to the dorm, but not before Jayden asked "Is Stella going to be alright?" the others give brief chuckle "Please we may not be seeing from Stella for at least another hour or two." Tecna replied "That seems about right" Jayden thought.

"Ok girls who want to check out the designs for Jayden's clothes!" Stella shouted to the clearly excited crowd.


End file.
